Love is a High
by x Where the Wild Roses Grow x
Summary: That day was a day of happiness, kisses, cake, and flowers for her. But for him, it was a day of sadness, anger, and tears. Surprise pairing!


**This is some crap I thought up last night while playing around with an empty bottle of plum brandy and reading Grary fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon in any way, shape, or form. But I do own a bottle of Twilight Woods perfume.**

Mineral Town was a tranquil village nestled in the mountains by the sea. It was a quiet little town, that hadn't been tainted by the pollution of larger cities. It had a few businesses run by the local residents, such as a supermarket. The supermarket was run by a short, anxious man and his lovely, strong-willed wife. The unlikely couple had a daughter, with sparkling emerald eyes, flowing brunette hair flecked with gold, and the voice of an angel. Today was a special day for the young woman. It was a day not only celebrated by her and her family, but by the entire town. For today was a day that stirred excitement in the normally sleepy village, for such an event rarely happened. Today was the woman's wedding.

The wedding was small, but in its own way, extravagant, courtesy of the mother of the bride and her best friends. The local church was adorned with snow white and pearl pink flowers, pink linen and white paper, completed with a white satin runner, and an arch in the front of the church dressed with white roses. Normally, the church was small and quaint, but today, it appeared large and elegant. It was truly a sight to behold.

Currently, everyone was silently chattering excitedly, talking about Sasha and Anna's handywork. It was not everyday there was a wedding in Mineral Town; the last one was 20 years ago! It was definitely an exciting event for everyone, with the exception of one young man. In the back of the church, a chicken farmer named Rick sat dejectedly. He had been childhood friends with the bride, Karen, and over the years, had fallen in love with her. Everyone had thought the best friends would one day marry, as they had spent every last minute of their free time together, but when the news of Karen's new romance as she blossomed into a woman, it soon became clear to everyone that she would not be Rick's. Rick had only come out of respect to Karen, but could hardly bear to look to the front of the church, where that _devil_ stood, waiting for the bride.

His thoughts were interrupted as the wedding march began to play, and everyone stood. On shaky legs, Rick slowly followed their example. He could hardly shift his eyes to the vision of beauty being led down the flowered isle by her sniveling father. Rick watched with distain as Jeff let go of her arm, and let her stand with her blasted groom in front of Pastor Carter. The music stopped, and everyone sat, but Rick plopped. Carter cleared his throat, and began to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two...people, in holy matrimony. The couple will now exchange vows." Carter then turned to Karen.

"Karen, do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Karen stared lovingly at her groom, with tears forming in her glistening eyes. "I do."

Carter then slowly looked at the groom. "Do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Surprisingly, there was no response. Carter stared blankly at the groom, before quietly stating, "I'll take that as a yes. In the name of the Harvest Goddess, I now pronouce you as...husband and wife. You may now...um, kiss the bride."

Karen choked down a sound similar to something in between a laugh and sob, and bent over to kiss her beloved husband. She pulled back and stared into her new husband's red depths. Everyone cheered, and Karen grabbed her groom, a bottle of red wine, and ran happily down the isle with it. Rick felt his heart plummet down to his stomach. He knew he could never, ever love anyone more than he did her. They could have been happy, and he could've had her if it hadn't been for that horrible, treacherous, immoral wine.


End file.
